


Nascondo questa stupida allegria (quando mi guardi)

by Elissa



Series: On Kisses [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (che sorpresa eh), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, conta comunque?, ermal ha 17 anni (18 in poche settimane) e fabrizio appena 18, il mio essere internazionale a queste tre lingue si ferma, in cui Ermal sta veramente sotto un treno ma Fabbrì non sta messo tanto meglio, meglio prevenire che curare tbh, ovviamente tutto Very Much Consensual, stavolta titolo in ita yayyyyyy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Non ti piace, la mattina.O meglio: ti piace, ma è un sentimento puramente platonico, considerata la reazione che ha il tuo corpo quando costretto a lasciare il letto prima delle dieci. Il concetto di mattino, in potenza, ti affascina: il vento pungente, i colori ancora opachi che acquistano brillantezza, un nuovo inizio nel ciclo perenne del pianeta. Nella pratica, non c'è momento in cui sei più spossato e indifeso che quando il sole è ancora sulla linea d'orizzonte, e la cosa ti irrita più di quanto, a conti fatti, dovrebbe.Ma stamani la soglia delle dieci è stata abbondantemente superata, Fabrizio riposa al tuo fianco, e senti i muscoli piacevolmente indolenziti, perciò nemmeno il mattino può cancellare la linea del sorriso pigro che si disegna sulle tue labbra mentre ti stiracchi.





	Nascondo questa stupida allegria (quando mi guardi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gipsiusy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/gifts).



> I soliti disclaimer:  
> 1\. QUESTA E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA, NON INTENDE RAPPRESENTARE IN ALCUN MODO LA REALTA' (è pure un au, cioè insomma meno reale di così) E NON INTENDE LEDERE LA DIGNITA' DEI SOGGETTI CITATI NE' PRETENDE DI CONOSCERNE L'ORIENTAMENTO SESSUALE ermalefabrizionondenunciatemi, sono povera e dopotutto sono una ragazza perbene se me lo chiedete levo subito  
> 1a. se linkate in qualsiasi modo le fanfiction ai diretti interessati io vi giuro che vi troverò, scoprirò quali sono i vostri show preferiti, e vi spoilererò fino all'ultima parola. SONO LAVORI CHE DEVONO RIMANERE ALL'INTERNO DEL FANDOM PERCHE' SONO FATTI PER IL FANDOM.  
> 2\. l'unica cosa che guadagno da ste fyccine è un Karma discretamente buono e un mucchio di headcanon e messaggi in chat; lucrarci sopra? lol no
> 
> Detto ciò, titolo dalla canzone Estate dei Negramaro, che per qualche ragione sin dalla prima parola scritta mi ha ispirato in questo 'verse. Scritto per il bacio #2 della Cosa Dei Baci (come al solito, tutto su ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com), che teoricamente sarebbe l'early morning kiss. Diciamo più 'morning' che 'early', però dai, ci sta. 
> 
> Questa fic ha anche una dedica:  
> A Giusy,  
> perché ti sei buttata in questa cosa e mi hai sopportata fino all'inizio quando ho cominciato a parlartene,  
> perché sei una compagna di plotting meravigliosa,  
> perché... per mille e ottocentonovantacinque perché.  
> Anche se non è l'angst che probabilmente ti aspettavi.

È la luce che filtra dai buchi della tapparella abbassata male a svegliarti.

"Cazzo" biascichi, con gli occhi semiaperti.

Ti metti a sedere di scatto, convinto per un secondo di aver fatto un ritardo clamoroso a scuola, ma pian piano la realtà attorno a te prende forma, e ricordi.  
È il giorno dopo Pasquetta, non c'è scuola fino a domani, e non sei a casa tua, ma nella casa in campagna dei nonni di Marco.

E, ultima ma non meno importante presa di coscienza, non sei solo. Nel letto matrimoniale dei nonni di Marco -che vi siete accaparrati con una sana dose di furbizia e capacità a poker da parte tua- Fabrizio dorme ancora, su un fianco, la faccia spiaccicata contro il cuscino, il profilo quasi del tutto nascosto.

Non ti piace, la mattina.  
O meglio: ti piace, ma è un sentimento puramente platonico, considerata la reazione che ha il tuo corpo quando costretto a lasciare il letto prima delle dieci. Il concetto di mattino, in potenza, ti affascina: il vento pungente, i colori ancora opachi che acquistano brillantezza, un nuovo inizio nel ciclo perenne del pianeta. Nella pratica, non c'è momento in cui sei più spossato e indifeso che quando il sole è ancora sulla linea d'orizzonte, e la cosa ti irrita più di quanto, a conti fatti, dovrebbe.

Ma stamani la soglia delle dieci è stata abbondantemente superata, Fabrizio riposa al tuo fianco, e senti i muscoli piacevolmente indolenziti, perciò nemmeno il mattino può cancellare la linea del sorriso pigro che si disegna sulle tue labbra mentre ti stiracchi.

Non è la prima volta che lo fate -sesso, l'amore, non sapresti davvero come completare al meglio la frase, e il tuo inciampare sulle parole mai sperimentato prima ti fa diventare fastidiosamente impreciso- ma è la prima volta che riuscite a _dormire_ insieme, dopo.

Non è esattamente semplice, avere casa libera, con genitori, fratelli e sorelle che ronzano sempre intorno; e ancor meno semplice è trovare un qualsiasi locale che vi accolga una notte intera, studenti squattrinati quali siete -senza contare che probabilmente tua madre inizierebbe un predicozzo senza fine al solo suggerimento, e l'idea di mentirle non è contemplabile.

Perciò ci sono stati tiepidi pomeriggi in camera tua, e qualche serata appartati in macchina, nel mezzo della pineta, e una memorabile mattina a casa sua, quando avete deciso che saltare la scuola per un giorno non avrebbe ucciso nessuno.

Avete vissuto un mucchio di esperienze, in due mesi, ma una notte intera ancora non vi era capitata.

È andata anche meglio di quanto ti aspettassi: credevi ti saresti dovuto scrollare di dosso Fabrizio un milione di volte, ché hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi per dormire e, per quanto lui costituisca l'eccezione a praticamente tutte le tue regole in materia di contatto fisico, dubiti lo sia anche in questa, ma non ce n'è stato bisogno. Avete riposato ognuno nel proprio lato del letto, solo mani e piedi a contatto.

Non che abbiate dormito molto, a dir la verità: anche _dopo_ , col sudore che lentamente si gelava sulla vostra pelle ed il desiderio che si quietava, appena saziato, avete continuato a parlare, gli sbadigli come segni d'interpunzione tra una frase e l'altra, il momento in cui avete chiuso definitivamente gli occhi il punto e a capo alla vostra narrazione.

Se nel sonno il contatto fisico è un fastidio insopportabile, ora che sei sveglio ne senti quasi la mancanza, il freddo nelle ossa dovuto a ben altro che il tempo atmosferico; Fabrizio ti ha abituato male, rifletti, mentre ti ricorichi al suo fianco, una mano a reggerti la testa, incredibilmente più vicino di prima, tanto da poter vedere il movimento lieve delle ciglia contro la guancia mentre sospira nel sonno, e l'ombra della barba sulle guance un po' più scura rispetto a ieri.

Non puoi fare a meno di notare, per l'ennesima volta, quanto sia bello: bello come una fatica ben ripagata, come l'eco delle risate che balla nello stomaco, anche dopo che l'ilarità si è spenta.

Lo osservi, e pensi che c'è poco da fare, ovunque tu vada ti porti dietro quelle sciocche farfalle nel guardarlo; e ti dispiace un po' meno di quanto lo facesse all'inizio.  
Ti dispiace un po' meno ogni giorno, ad ogni suo sorriso, e forse arriverà il momento in cui non ti dispiacerà per niente, perché forse quell'irritazione è più che altro paura, e ogni volta che ti guarda o ti sfiora se ne va un po' via.

Lo osservi, il torso nudo e le gambe coperte dal lenzuolo, e pensi: _Qui è dove l'ho baciato. E qui. E qui._

Potresti ripercorrere il sentiero delle tue labbra con facilità disarmante, e lo stesso potresti fare con quelli creati dalle sue, forestiere in una terra disabitata.

Proprio mentre ti domandi quale altro continente del tuo corpo abbia intenzione di scoprire il tuo personale Magellano dell'anatomia, lo vedi aprire gli occhi; sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, anche lui ancora troppo intontito dall'abbraccio di Morfeo per rimettere in ordine tutti i pezzi del puzzle al primo colpo. Soffoca contro il cuscino uno sbadiglio che farebbe invidia al leone della Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer, poi ti sorride, senza filtri né difese; un sorriso che avrebbe distrutto persino il muro di Berlino in un colpo solo, fosse esistito prima della sua caduta, figurarsi i tuoi, di muri.

"'Giorno" mormora, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

E poi, come se fosse un gesto dettato dall'abitudine -e non lo è, il fremito del tuo cuore te lo fa tenere a mente, è tutto così nuovo e fragile che vi si potrebbe sfaldare tra le dita; è tutta una sequela di prime volte e prime prime volte, ché certe cose non le avevi date e dette a nessun altro- insinua una mano sotto il tuo mento e si solleva un poco, tentando di baciarti.  
Manca il bersaglio, le sue labbra che premono immediatamente sotto le tue, ma in qualche modo, quel bacio imperfetto sulla fossetta sul mento è più intenso di tanti che hai ricevuto.

Fabrizio emette un mugolio insoddisfatto, nel realizzare che non ha centrato il suo obiettivo, e tu, con una risatina indulgente -ed il cuore che trema ancora, perché questa naturalezza nei gesti e il senso di _giusto_ che ti pervade ti lasciano senza fiato- inclini la testa per far incontrare le vostre labbra in un bacio casto.

L'urgenza di approfondire il contatto è sempre lì, che cova sotto la cenere, ma puoi sentire il sapore acre del sonno nella tua bocca, e perciò ti trattieni, limitandoti a piccoli baci a bocca chiusa.

Fabrizio si allontana dopo poco, ma la sua mano è già scesa ad accarezzare lentamente il tuo braccio, seguendone il contorno pallido e le vene bluastre. "Che ore sono?" ti domanda, e tu devi trattenere un ghigno mentre replichi "Le tre", con finta aria contrita.

Lui si irrigidisce per un secondo, pronto a scattare in piedi, poi ti osserva meglio e si rilassa, una risata accennata nella piega delle labbra. "Non mi prendere per il culo, eddai" dice, e tu non puoi fare a meno di inarcare un sopracciglio; Fabrizio fa di tutto per mascherare il sorriso con una smorfia, ma fallisce miseramente, e tu lo devi baciare anche solo per quello, perché è così incapace di mentire che non sa nemmeno dissimulare un sorriso.

"Sono le undici, comunque" lo informi. "Ti pare che ci avrebbero lasciati dormire fino alle tre? Sono tutti dei rompipalle, qui."

"A me pare che il più rompicoglioni sia sempre tu" replica, puntandoti un dito sulla spalla. Si distrae, poi, seguendo la linea della clavicola, e tu con lui, ché è un po' difficile pensare con le mani di Fabrizio addosso sulla tua pelle nuda.

Per l'ennesima volta, ti domandi cosa ci trovi lui, in questo tuo corpo un po' troppo pallido e ossuto, lui che sembra appena uscito da un fotoromanzo, il bello e dannato che conquista la pudica fanciulla tutta casa-e-Chiesa; ma per l'ennesima volta non trovi risposta, e finché la troverà lui non te ne farai un cruccio -almeno, non più di tanto.

Il suo dito si ferma appena sopra lo sterno, nella conca vulnerabile dove può sentire ogni minimo movimento della tua gola.

Non ti senti a disagio, nemmeno quando inizia a disegnare cerchi concentrici sulla pelle fragile, nonostante forse dovresti; il movimento è ipnotico, ed entrambi sobbalzate quando ti sfugge dalle labbra un sospiro, d'improvviso nuovamentte coscienti della realtà attorno a voi.

"Dicevamo?" sussurra Fabrizio, forse un po' imbarazzato; ma non scosta la mano, anzi, la adagia tutta sul tuo sterno, bene aperta, quasi volesse coprirlo interamente. Sai che questo gesto deve significare qualcosa, ma non riesci a capire cosa, distratto come sei dal suo sguardo su di te.

"Che sono le undici" replichi, e vai a coprire con le tue dita gli spazi lasciati dalle sue. Ti ha proprio abituato male, Fabrizio, rifletti, mentre intrecci le dita con le sue. Due mesi fa non ci avresti neanche pensato, a fare una cosa simile. "E Montanari e allegra compagnia stonante saranno fuori gioco per un'altra ora, considerando quanto si sono ingozzati" aggiungi, senza trattenere un sorriso malizioso.

Vedi la comprensione accendersi negli occhi di Fabrizio, e questo è il tipo di alba che non ti rende né fiacco né nervoso, tutt'altro; ti senti più sveglio di quella volta che per sbaglio hai preso tre caffè nell'arco di due ore, quando lui si avvicina per un bacio all'eschimese, coi vostri nasi che si strofinano.

"Un'ora intera?" mormora, e la sua voce è ancor più roca di prima; senti la sua gamba, sotto le lenzuola, che si poggia sopra le tue, attirandoti inevitabilmente a sé. "Immagino dovrò tenerti impegnato."

"Mi pare il minimo" replichi. "Se non avessi vinto al poker saresti a dormire nel sacco a pelo in cucina. Non sai proprio bluffare, Fabbrì."

Lui scrolla le spalle, arrossendo un poco, quasi fosse stato colto in chissà quale grave fallo.

"Almeno non sei convinto di saperlo fare, guarda com'è finito Paolo" aggiungi, immediatamente dopo, perché se c'è una cosa che non ti piace è la piega del sorriso di Fabrizio quando inizia a pensare di essere meno di quello che è, e devi distrarlo, in qualsiasi modo possibile, da quei pensieri.

"E poi, ho te" replica lui, stringendo la tua mano. Ti mozza per un attimo il respiro, il cuore che si ferma per riprendere, aritmico, l'attimo dopo. Annaspi contro le sue labbra, cercando di dissimulare nel bacio l'effetto di quelle quattro parole su di te, perché se il contesto era giocoso, qualcosa nei suoi occhi non lo era; era onesto, come sempre, e ti stava offrendo un pezzo del suo cuore su un piatto d'argento, e cosa puoi fare tu, se non prenderlo e custodirlo come il più prezioso dei tesori?

Abbandoni anche il proposito di non approfondire il bacio, troppo impegnato a tenerti a galla nel mare di emozioni che ti travolgono per considerare la potenziale sgradevolezza di un bacio di prima mattina; passa anche quello in secondo piano, davanti alla naturalezza con cui Fabrizio fa certe affermazioni.

"Dovrò ripagarti per avermi ospitato nel letto" continua, inconsapevole del terremoto che ti ha sconquassato l'anima, mentre disincastra il braccio da sotto il busto e, con la mano libera, ti strofina il labbro col pollice.

Un altro terremoto, ma stavolta il suo epicentro sta nel basso ventre; gli sorridi, e il suo pollice scivola inesorabilmente verso la guancia.

"Sarò generoso" replichi, e il suo sorriso malizioso accende come tante luci di Natale fuori stagione i tuoi nervi. "Chiedo solo un'ora del tuo tempo."

"Mi sembra giusto" annuisce lui, e fa scivolare le vostre mani unite lungo il tuo petto.

A certe mattinate, decidi, ti potresti proprio abituare.

**Author's Note:**

> Un paio di note:  
> -Io non sono romana. Non sono nemmeno vicina, a Roma, perciò la scelta era tra il tentare di imitare un dialetto che ha una costruzione che assolutamente non ho idea da dove cominciare ad imitare, rischiando i peggio pasticci, o cercare di rendere la voce di Fabrizio il più possibile fedele a quella reale senza però impelagarmi in imitazioni con risultati disastrosi. Mi è venuto in aiuto il fatto che ancora non sono certa dell'ubicazione di tutto l'au, quindi ho trovato la soluzione più pulita quella di evitare regionalismi troppo marcati, e spero le mie ragioni riultino comprensibili. Era una parentesi che dovevo aprire nelle fic precedenti ma,,,,, mi dimentico le cose
> 
> -l'headcanon sulle posizioni in cui dormono sono proprio 100% certa fosse di Giusy, e io che sono una persona pessima glielo ho rubato
> 
> -Sono le due di mattina -probabilmente quando avrò finito di ricopiare il cartaceo ed editare saranno anche le tre, ma fare le cose con ordine non è mai stato il mio forte-, nessuno oltre me l'ha letta -perché doveva essere una sorpresa per Giusy prima che sE LA SPOILERASSE DA SOLA ahem- ed è stata scritta in un quarto del tempo che impiego solitamente. Per l'amor del cielo, se trovate qualsiasi tipo di refuso o errore o cose che non vi sparaquacchiano, FATEMELO SAPERE. Sono prontissima a mettermi in discussione per qualsiasi cosa.
> 
> -Mi sono dimenticata nella scorsa fic, perciò lo faccio ora: GRAZIE per il supporto, sia qui che su tumblr; giuro risponderò a tutti i commenti che mi sono lasciata indietro, ma li ho letti uno per uno e mi hanno scaldato il cuore in maniera incredibile.
> 
> Spero questa fic sia stata di vostro gradimento, e -come sopra- sono bene accetti tutti i tipi di commento, davvero <3


End file.
